


A Teaching Moment

by JeanGenie



Series: Dreams [4]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/M, M/M, Mild Daddy Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Safer Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:05:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4685183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanGenie/pseuds/JeanGenie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve still has a lot to learn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the Darcy work, at last. I've had this mostly finished for a while, but needed to get the previous story up, since this takes place a few months in the future. 
> 
> There is brief Steve/Bucky, but mostly just them being sweet and kissing, which is never a bad thing. 
> 
> Also, one note about Darcy/Steve in this universe - they are, first and foremost, bros. So, if you are looking for grand romantic declarations, you won't find them here. But they still manage to have stupid amounts of fun. Hope you enjoy!

Steve was in the common area with his sketchbook, enjoying a rare day to himself. The past few months had seen an uptick of Avengers activity, and he was eager to take advantage of the downtime when he could. 

His latest subject was sitting at the table across the way, reading something on her tablet, earbuds in and dancing around in her seat. Darcy was always so full of nervous energy, fingers picking things up and putting them back down, pencil ticking against the countertop, running her fingers through the hair of anyone that happened to be within reach.

Steve smiled in amusement and went back to his drawing. Luckily, he didn’t require his subjects to sit perfectly still, else he’d never get a decent likeness of her.

Darcy had moved to the Tower along with Jane a couple months earlier, and had quickly insinuated herself into the lives of the other inhabitants. She was an outgoing and very likeable person. Anyone who could immediately gain the trust of several high-strung scientists and a grumpy assassin was impressive in Steve’s book. She knew when to engage, and could sense when people needed their space. Steve was fond of her and didn’t mind her normal level of noise and activity, but he did appreciate the quiet moments.

Steve was currently sketching her in a photo-realistic pinup style, reminiscent of Bunny Yeager’s photos of Bettie Page. There was so much joy and playfulness captured in those photographs, and Steve could relate that style to Darcy’s abundant positive energy.

And abundant curves, as well. He had her in a whisper-thin sheer black bra and panties, a waist cincher with six attached garters, and black fishnet stockings with seams up the back, completing the set with shiny black patent leather stilettos. She was posed with one knee up on a stool, twisted towards the artist with her hands behind her head, a wide smile and a saucy wink dancing across her features. The pose showed her breasts and bottom to great advantage. He might add some color later, but he was pretty pleased with the current black and white version.

Not that she wore that type of thing (that he knew of). She could be seen most often in her skinny jeans, geeky t-shirts, and Chucks, hair just shy of wild and glasses slightly askew. She always had the red lipstick, though, in a shade startlingly close to what Peggy’s had been.

Darcy sauntered up to the couch, looking curiously towards the book. “Hey, Steve, whatcha workin’ on?” Steve turned the sketchpad around so she could see. She let out a low whistle.

“Damn, that’s- can I take a closer look?” She sat down on the couch, and Steve handed the book over to her.

She studied the picture, a little pleased smile on her face. “This is amazing, it’s so detailed. How long have you been working on this?”

“Just a couple days. The past few months have been too crazy to do much drawing.”

Darcy smiled. “That’s incredible. My dad paints with watercolors, and he occasionally will make us cards for Christmas and birthdays. It looks like he’s slaved over them for weeks, but it takes him about 20 minutes to whip them out. You talented people make me sick.”

Steve barked a laugh at that. “Well, thanks...I think?”

“Oh, you know I think your stuff is awesome,” Darcy says, with a flick of her hand. “I do have one minor criticism, though.”

Steve raised an eyebrow. “And that is?”

“Some of the physical details aren’t _exactly_ accurate.” Darcy grinned at him playfully.

“Well, it’s not like you walk around here naked, like Thor,” and at that, both of their eyes glazed over a bit.

“Yeah, definitely a perk of living here.” Darcy sighed.

Both of them looked at each other, and started to giggle. “God, we’re so easily distracted,” Steve muttered as Darcy struggled to catch her breath. “Anyway, I was just saying that I have to use my imagination, for obvious reasons.” Steve smirked at her. “If you want me to blush, you’re going to have to try harder than that, sweetheart.”

Darcy huffed, “Fine, Captain Sassypants. I do like the picture though, it’s very flattering.” She paused, and cocked her head. “Hey, in the future, if you need a model wearing little to no clothing, I would totally be down for that. I did some life modelling for extra cash in college, so I can hold a pose for a decent amount of time.”

Steve looked up at her, considering. “That would be great, actually. I do have some ideas for others - Pepper mentioned a pinup calendar ‘by Captain America’ that might be a good moneymaker for the Stark Foundation. I could just change hair color and some other features for each month.”

Darcy clapped her hands with glee. “That sounds like so much fun. I would totally buy one of those!”

“Even if it’s your body every month?”

“Sure, why not? Gotta appreciate it now while I got it, right?” Darcy’s phone buzzed. “Damn, looks like I’m back to work. Catch ya later, Steve,” She blew him a kiss and dashed off towards the labs.

Steve grinned after her retreating form. This was really great. Back in his day, he didn’t exactly have the contacts, and most women would have socked him one for asking them to model nude for him. So it was a good opportunity all around, for him improving his skills and for the Stark Foundation. It was nice that things could fall into place, occasionally.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve was at Darcy's place a week later, readying his art supplies while Darcy finished getting ready for their first session. They both agreed that her room would be ideal - she didn't necessarily want Thor and Bucky as an audience, and she would feel more relaxed in her own space. Her taste in furnishings was eclectic - Early Century College Student. It was laid back and interesting, just like Darcy.

Darcy swanned out of her room in a belted kimono robe and a pair of 5 inch red heels. "I had to borrow these heels from Natasha. I don't normally do stilettos."

"I appreciate it, Darcy. I need to get the leg shape right, and I can't expect you to stand on your tiptoes unsupported."

"No worries, I got it. Ready to roll?"

"Sure. Go over to that spot, and I'll walk you through the first pose."

Darcy walked over to the predetermined spot and dropped her robe. She was completely naked, except for the shoes. Steve had her bend slightly at the waist, her hands on the back of a chair, with one leg kicked out behind her. She was turned at an angle, so she could turn her head and look at him over her shoulder, her hair swept to one side. The curve of one breast and nipple was just visible beyond one of her arms. Steve was not overly affected by nudity in general, but he couldn’t help but appreciate Darcy’s curves. _God, she’s so gorgeous_. Her breasts were large for her tiny, 5’3” frame, but upswept with pale pink nipples. Her waist curved in softly, then flared out to full, rounded hips and possibly the most spectacular pert ass he’d spied on a female. He schooled his expression, not wanting to make her uncomfortable.

"Okay, just tilt your chin up a little bit? Yeah, that's perfect." Steve moved the armchair and settled in place. "I just need you to hold your leg up for a couple more minutes, then you can just pose with your feet shoulders distance apart."

"Oh thank god. I was worried I'd be stuck here for three hours."

"Nah, I wouldn't do that to ya, dollface." Darcy cast him an amused glance. Darcy seemed to like it when he slipped into his old Brooklyn slang.

Steve drew for a couple minutes, then paused. "I hope you don't mind me saying, but you really are lovely. I appreciate you doing this for me - not everyone would be comfortable posing like this."

Darcy sighed and smiled. "Such a gentleman. Thank you, Steve - only you could say that and not sound totally creepy." Steve snorted, and Darcy rolled her eyes. "We'll see how tonight goes, but theoretically I'm happy to do this for you any time, just say the word."

Darcy shifted into the second pose, both feet on the ground. "So, how many of those showgirls did you get to pose for you back in the day? They must have lined up for a Steve Rogers original."

"Shockingly, none. I didn't see the women much, except on stage, and definitely not alone."

"Huh. So, you never hit that-"

Steve chuckled. "Nope. I never did."

Darcy stared at him. "And after you woke up?"

Steve raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, okay, if you don't want to tell me, that's fine..."

"No, not after I woke up, either."

Darcy's eyes widened. "So, am I the first woman you've seen naked since the 1940s?"

"In person?" Steve paused. "Try 'ever'."

"Shut _up_. I don't believe it. Sorry Steve, but you are the least virginal person I know, contrary to popular perception."

"You know I'm not a virgin. I'm sure Thor has told you way more than you ever wanted to know about our sex life."

"Yes, yes he has. But you've never been with a woman."

"Nope."

"Hmph. I don’t get these women from the '40s. I've seen pictures of you before the serum. I would have hit that like the fist of an angry god." Steve's arched an eyebrow, and Darcy actually _blushed_. “Sorry, forgot I was using my ‘outside voice’ again.”

"Don’t sweat it, doll. I like your lack of filters." Steve suddenly looked up at her shyly. "But...seriously? When I was small?"

"Not that small. You still would’ve been taller than me. But sure. I used to have a type - skinny artist dudes. Stature and buff-ness don't matter to me." Darcy leered at him, batting her eyes. "But sometimes they're nice."

Steve rolled his eyes. "Good to know. And it's funny - Bucky said the same thing about 1940s women when I told him, too. I thought he was just biased."

"Nope. See, I know science, so you have to believe me."

Steve snorted, still not quite believing her, but pleased nonetheless. "Yeah, sure."

"Well, at any rate, I'm flattered that you chose me to be naked within 5 yards of your person. I feel honored!"

Steve snickered. "You should." He looked over his work. "Okay, I think I'm done for now. I’ve got the general structure, I should be able to take it from here."

"Excellent!" Darcy immediately took off the heels, rotating her ankles. "Ugh, my Chucks are _screaming my name_." She slipped her robe back on, and her stomach rumbled. "Oh, hey, totally forgot to eat dinner. You hungry?"

"I’m always hungry.” He stretched, cracking his back. “I know a pizza place that's still open." Steve scanned her head to toe. "You should probably put some clothes on. They might not approve of that outfit."

"Oh, I dunno. I could probably get us a discount."

Steve smirked. "I wouldn't doubt it."


	3. Chapter 3

Steve went to Darcy’s a couple more times for modeling sessions. The first time she had been nude, because the final piece would feature filmy lingerie, like the picture of Darcy he’d originally worked on. She wore clothing for the next two - a skimpy two-piece bikini in one, and a sweater and panties for the next one.

Steve said, “The pictures won’t be nudes, but I definitely want to emphasize body shape, depending on the outfit. I’m going for Pinup, not Penthouse.”

Darcy appeared to have great fun with the posing and props, and they would chatter away about various subjects while Steve drew and shaded. They would always go out for dinner afterwards to unwind.

Steve was glad for the chance to get to know Darcy better. She was smart, funny, and never boring to be around. He was happy to count her as a friend, and it seemed like she felt the same way.

They were sitting on her couch talking about dating, and Darcy was really interested in how he and his partners navigated their relationship. “That just sounds like a lot of hard work.”

“It can be, sometimes. Sam prefers to live on his own, so sometimes we have to figure out where we’ll spend the night, if it will be all of us or just a couple of us. We also try to get some one-on-one time in there, too. So yeah, I guess it can be pretty time-consuming,” Steve grinned. “But all the effort is worth it. It also helps that we talk a lot, and we’re not jealous people.”

“That’s awesome that you can be in this massive relationship, but still be flexible.” Darcy looked thoughtful. “I’m still pretty young. I’ve been in some crappy relationships with some possessive assholes, so I don’t feel the need to commit to anything serious. I might change my mind in a few years, or if my circumstances change. But right now? I like to sow my wild oats. Hooking up with Jane and/or Thor every now and then works out just fine for me.” She huffed. “It is hard dating, though, working where I do. People find out who I work with, and they want to use me to get to you guys. Fuck that noise. Plus I never know when the next disaster will hit, so my time isn’t always mine to schedule, you know?”

Steve absently twirled a lock of her hair around his finger. “Believe me, I get it. I did the casual thing too, after I first woke up - I didn’t trust anyone enough to tell them who I really was. It was just easier. With our lifestyle, I wasn’t sure that a real relationship was in the cards for me.” Steve smiled. “Guess it kinda fell in my lap.”

Darcy shrugged. “I figure, if it happens, it happens. But I’m happy right now. I’ve got a kickass job, great apartment,” Darcy bumped her shoulder against his. “And met some of the best people I’ve ever known. I’m good.”

Darcy squawked indignantly as Steve tugged her into his lap, giving her a giant hug. “I’m happy, too,” giving her a big, smacking kiss on the cheek. 

Darcy giggled, “Alright, you big sap. Let’s get something to eat.”

“I think Bucky might be around tonight. You mind if he joins us?”

“Not at all! You’re paying for him, though. I’ve seen how much you guys eat.”


	4. Chapter 4

Steve walked into the common area, and spied Darcy and Bucky sitting on the sofa. They appeared to be deep in conversation, with the occasional “No way” and “You’re fucking kidding me” drifting over in his direction. 

A little known fact about Bucky was that he was the worst gossip. He’d always prided himself on knowing everything about everyone, and filling Steve in on the latest dirt. It had only gotten worse when he’d come back - because of his surly nature, he was able to keep under the radar even more than before, and knew all sorts of shit about people. And now that Darcy had figured out his game? They were like a couple of old ladies.

Steve happened to glance back over at them, and they were looking at him with twin predatory expressions. 

_Oh, this can’t be good_. Steve wondered, not for the first time, why he’d introduced them in the first place. He turned and headed back towards the sofa.

“Okay, I probably don’t wanna know, but what are those looks for?”

Darcy and Bucky looked at each other and grinned. “Bucky thinks I should be the one to pop your cherry.”

Steve marvelled at their ability to keep him on his toes. “Cherry’s already been popped, sweetheart.” He raised an eyebrow at Bucky. “Care to explain?”

Bucky looked entirely too pleased with himself. “Well, we were discussing your inexperience with the ladies-”

“Obviously.”

“-and Darcy graciously volunteered to show you the ropes.”

Steve looked at her. “Did you, now?”

Darcy bounced in her seat. “Oh come on, like you haven’t thought about it.”

Steve raised his eyebrows, and sat down next to Darcy. “Well, sure, I do have eyes. But I try not to make a habit out of hooking up with all my friends.”

“And I salute you for it. You’re very respectful Steve, and I like that.”

“Punk has excellent restraint, what with all the times he’s seen you naked at this point.”

“Right??”

Steve huffed in annoyance. “I’m being professional. I wouldn’t take advantage like that.”

Bucky’s gaze softened. “We know, Stevie, we’re just teasing you.”

“But seriously,” Darcy leaned her head against his shoulder, looking up at him. “This could be fun, and then you’ll have woman experience under your belt! Win win, I say.”

“I don’t know. I mean, at this point, I know how to talk to women,” Steve leaned in to tuck a lock of hair behind Darcy’s ear. “And I already know how to kiss,” he leaned in, cupping her cheek and capturing her lips. She gasped, and he licked into her mouth, teasing her with his tongue before pulling away. “What else do I need to know?”

Bucky’s eyes were wide. “Damn Stevie, where did you get all of this game?”

Darcy’s eyes were glazed over, but she still had the presence of mind to jab a finger at him. “Good lord, Rogers, stop being so distracting. Believe me, there’s plenty you don’t know. You’ll just have to wait to see what I have to teach you.”

“Got it. Lesson One - How To Be Mysterious.”

Darcy flung a pillow in his face. “Brat. You should feel privileged that you get to get with this.”

“I do,” Steve said, pulling her into his lap and giving her a peck on the cheek. “You know I’m just giving you shit.”

Darcy huffed, looking far more amused than annoyed. “That’s better. So, when’s our big date? Is tomorrow good for you? My place?”

“Sure, that works for me. And no expectations on spending the night.”

“We’ll see how it goes,” Darcy smirked. “I don’t mind a good cuddle.”

Steve grinned. “Fair enough.” Darcy’s phone started buzzing. “You’re being summoned.”

“Science never sleeps. Literally.” Darcy got up, ruffling Steve’s hair. “Catch you boys later!”

Both sets of eyes followed her out of the room. Bucky started to laugh.

“Stevie, the look on your face.”

“Hush, you. You two are killin’ me, here.”

“Oh, stop. I’m almost sad that I don’t get to watch. This is gonna be stupidly hot.”

Steve leaned in for a kiss. “Don’t worry, I’ll give you a detailed play-by-play.”

Bucky hummed into the kiss and nibbled on his bottom lip. “Nice. Always happy to help you get laid.”

Steve snorted. “Like I need help right now. I have an embarrassment of riches with you three already. I feel greedy going for more.”

“Oh, this is just good dirty fun. I don’t think this will change anything with you two.”

“Nah. She’s not interested in anything serious, anyway.” Steve had a small smile on his face. “She did tell me that she would have gone after the original version of me, though. Isn’t that funny?”

Bucky’s expression brightened. “I knew I liked her for a reason. She actually has some goddamned sense.”

Steve laid his head on Bucky’s shoulder. “I love that you feel so protective over me. Even though I fought it tooth and nail when I was smaller.”

Bucky hugged Steve close to his side, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “You deserve to have people in your life that like you for you. I’ll always fight for you, babydoll.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Darce! What are you doing in there?”

Steve got a muffled reply. “Just a minute, I’ll be right out!”

He sat down on her sofa to wait, rolling up the cuffs of his shirt. He wanted to dress nicely, but not too nice, since they weren’t actually going outside the room. But he didn’t want to dress like a slob, either. _He was possibly overthinking this_.

Darcy finally opened the door to her room and stepped out, and all coherent thought flew out the window.

She was wearing a bra, panties, and garter belt, all made from the same fabric, which was a sheer yellow with pink flowers. The bra had thin straps and full cups, but her pretty pink nipples were visible through the fabric. She wore her hair loose and wavy. But she still had her glasses on, and no shoes with her silky pale pink stockings.

“Wow, you look amazing. C’mere, so I can see you.”

She skipped over, her breasts bouncing in a particularly fetching way. Her stockings had seams going up the back. She stopped in front of him, and he reached out to finger one of the garter straps.

“I thought you didn’t have any fancy underwear.”

“I bought this today. Happened to be out and about, and I couldn’t resist. I figured it’s a special occasion, since I am taking your virginity tonight.”

Steve chuckled. “No shoes?”

“I like you Steve, but even I have limits.”

Steve pulled her down into his lap, nuzzling at her neck. Her skin was so soft, and Darcy sighed into his touch. He restrained himself from doing more - this was her show tonight, and he didn’t want to overstep any boundaries she might have in mind. He wrapped an arm around her and stroked the skin at her lower back. “It’s not like you’re going to be spending much time on your feet.”

Darcy rolled her eyes. “Sweet talker.” She shifted so she was straddling his lap, facing him. “So we should probably talk about limits, things we don’t like, before we get started.”

“Okay.” He ran his fingers under both garter straps on her thighs. “No gross bodily fluids. Otherwise, I’m pretty much open to everything else.”

“Same here. I can’t think of any other limits.”

“How about pain?” Steve snapped one of her straps sharply, and she arched her back with a moan. “I’ll take that as a ‘yes’.”

“Hell yes. Don’t go overboard, though.”

“Don’t worry, I always check in.”

“Hmm, didn’t know for sure if you were kinky. This is going to be so much fun!” Darcy bounced a little, which did pretty exciting things to her top. “Traffic lights - Red, Yellow, Green? Will that work for you?”

“That’s perfect.”

Darcy got a sly look. “Will you freak out if I call you ‘daddy’?”

Steve was pretty sure she saw his pupils expand by the delighted smile on her face. His pants suddenly felt really tight. “Not at all. I’m normally the one calling other people ‘daddy’, so that would be new.”

Now it was Darcy’s turn to pause with her jaw dropped. “Holy shit, that is so, so hot. Who’s _your_ daddy, Steven?”

Steve actually did blush ( _dammit_ ). “Sam. It slipped out one night, and he really, really likes it, as it turns out. I almost thought it was gonna scare him off.”

“I am suddenly seeing Sam in a whole new light.”

Steve smirked. “You really have no idea.”

Darcy scooted in close, sitting herself pretty much right on top of Steve’s hard cock. She rested her hands on his shoulders. “Let’s get down to business. I think we should run the bases.”

“Okay. What does that mean?”

“I love how you say ‘Okay’ before you even know what it is. You’re killing me, here.”

“Are ya gonna tell me about it, or what?” Steve said with a grin. 

Darcy rolled her eyes, but was grinning. “So, like in baseball, there’s 4 bases - 1st, 2nd, 3rd, and Home. Each base stands for a different level of sexual activity. I’ll walk us through each one - this will be a good way to illustrate all the sex basics with me, a woman. Got it?”

“Got it. Go on?” Steve licked his lips in anticipation. Darcy had a way of making things fun, and he knew that night would be no exception.

“So, first base is kissing. On the lips. Neck is fine, too, but no other fun places for right now. Hands above the waist, but away from the girls.” Darcy leaned in, rubbing noses with him. “Personally, I think you got this.”

“I’m glad you have so much faith in me.” Steve gently took off her glasses and set them on the side table. He pressed his mouth to hers sweetly, then licked at the seam of her lips. She opened her mouth slightly, and he deepened the kiss, tongues tangling. One of his hands was at the back of her neck, the other was wrapped around her waist, pulling her chest flush with his. He pulled away slightly, sucking at her lips, before diving back in, angling his head as Darcy opened her mouth wider and their tongues slid together. She moaned quietly, rocking very slightly in his lap. He could tell she was holding back, desperately trying not to roll her hips. Steve smiled against her mouth. 

She pulled away, sucking on his bottom lip. He trailed his lips down her neck, biting down at the junction of her neck and shoulder. She moaned louder, her hands fisted in his shirt.

“Ngh, awesome, A+++ on first base.” Steve chuckled in response. If that kiss was any indication, the night was going to be _amazing_.

Darcy tossed her hair back over her shoulder, lips puffy and red. “Okay, second base. Everything above the waist is now on the table.” Darcy ran her fingers through Steve’s hair. “You’ve got free reign, Steve.”

He couldn’t wait to touch her. Steve kissed her again, working from her lips down to her neck. He nibbled and licked across her clavicle, then moved down to her breasts. He nudged at one with the tip of his nose, then leaned in and started licking at her nipple through the fabric. He sucked it into his mouth, until it was hard and pebbled between his lips. Darcy gasped, fingers involuntarily tightening in his hair, and his cock twitched. He moved to her other breast, sucking at that nipple through the fabric. He pulled back and gently cradled both breasts in his hands, massaging them.

Darcy grinned. “Finally, someone with big enough hands to handle me!”

Steve twisted one nipple sharply, causing Darcy to cry out, “ _Ah!_ Oh god, that’s so good.” He massaged it again to soothe it, then pinched both firmly, rolling them between his fingers. Darcy squirmed in his lap, biting her lip.

“I think it’s time to lose the bra.” Darcy reached around to unhook it and let it drop to the floor, leaving herself bare to Steve’s gaze.

Steve gave her a heated look, then reached down and started unbuttoning his own shirt. 

“What are you doing? Oh wait, _what am I saying_? Yes please, you lose your shirt, too.”

Steve grinned. “I thought you might want to play with my chest, too.”

“You are too kind.” She pushed his shirt off his shoulders, and just stared. “Oh my god, you are so gorgeous.” She ran both hands over his pecs, and down to trace her fingers over his abs. She reached back up to massage his pecs, then suddenly rolled up to her knees, twisting his left nipple and threaded her fingers through his hair, firmly tugging his head back. Steve’s eyes rolled back and he moaned. 

“Turnabout’s fair play, babe. Color?”

“Green, oh god, so so green.” His hips bucked up involuntarily.

“Be good, Steve”, Darcy purred. “Gotta make it through all the bases.”

He licked his lips, eyes slitted open. “Yes, ma’am.”

“Oh, that’s good. Such a good boy for me.” She let go of his head, and he looked at her with a dopey grin. “God, you are a good little bottom, aren’t you? You’re totally bringing out my domme tendencies.”

He reached back up to continue massaging her breasts, running his thumbs over her nipples. “That’s what I’ve been told.” He leaned in to suck wet marks all over both breasts, exploring every curve and crevice with his mouth, sucking slowly at her nipples and savoring her taste and scent. Darcy let him take his time, making the most delicious noises as he mouthed at her smooth skin. He licked up her cleavage, and worked his way back up her neck, sucking a bruise into the patch of skin right behind her ear. She moaned softly in his ear and ran her fingers through his hair.

“Mmmm, not gonna lie Steve, that’s the most exciting 2nd base I’ve had in a while. Most dudes just grab ‘em, then don’t know what the fuck to do with them after that.”

“Apparently most guys are idiots.” He pressed a kiss to the top of each breast. “I had no difficulty figuring out what to do.” He licked lightly at a nipple. He seriously could spend hours just worshipping her chest with his hands and mouth.

“Truer words, Steve. A+++ again, with extra credit for the unexpected nipple twisting. Totally hot.”

“Thank you. I feel like I should get a written report card after this, so I can frame it.”

“Don’t tempt me, you know I can make it happen.”

Steve leaned forward, and they lost several minutes in slow, deep kissing. Her lips were so full and soft, her tongue slick and clever, and the noises he coaxed out of her were driving him crazy. He continued to run his hands over her back and around her front to her breasts, cupping them firmly and squeezing and pinching her nipples until they were hot little pebbles against his fingers. Darcy put her hands over his, stroking his knuckles and encouraging his movements, and moaned quietly into his mouth. 

Darcy reluctantly extricated herself from Steve's lips, and he let out a little whine. "Mmm, so needy."

Steve sucked kisses into her neck, making her keen. He smiled against her skin. "Shush, I like kissing you."

"Same here. It's been forever since I just made out with someone. I could do just this all night." Darcy laughed at the slight pout on Steve's face. " _However_ , we do have a couple more bases to cover. We should move to the bedroom, so we have more space to work with."

Steve said, "Hang on tight," and stood up, holding her up by her thighs. Darcy yelped and wrapped her legs around his waist. "Holy shit, I keep forgetting about you being so strong. Damn super soldiers."

"Bitch, bitch, bitch." Darcy barked out a laugh as he walked over to the bed and let go, and she bounced on the mattress. "Is this a King?"

"Yep. I like to starfish when I sleep." He gave her a confused look, and she laid back, flinging her arms and legs straight out. Steve nearly gave himself an aneurysm laughing at her.

"Oh my god, you're adorable." He flopped down on the bed next to her. "So, third base..."

"Right!" She turned on her side to face Steve, resting her head on her hand. "Third base is where the rubber meets the road, my friend. This is probably the most important part, since you haven't touched a woman like this before. No sex yet, but hopefully lots of orgasms." Darcy leaned in and palmed his cock through his pants. He thrust against her hand involuntarily. "I want you to take your pants off for this."

Steve stood up and unbuttoned his trousers, toeing off his shoes. He shucked them off along with his underwear, and peeled off his socks. He stood by the bed, naked. His cock was fully erect, flushed and leaking at the tip.

Darcy licked her lips. "Hot damn, I just won the lottery." She crawled towards him, and stood on her knees, just a few inches away from him. "The great thing about third base is that you get off, too. In fact," Steve shivered and groaned as Darcy ran a finger teasingly up and down his shaft, then around the head, gathering some of the pre-come on her finger, "I'm gonna get you off first. I want you relaxed for this." She popped her finger in her mouth. "Plus, I really want to taste you. Can I suck you off?"

Steve let out a shuddering breath. " _Please_." 

She got back on her hands and knees, taking his cock in one hand. She pumped him a couple times experimentally, then took just the tip into her mouth, sucking on him slowly. Steve stuttered out a moan, one hand resting on the back of her head. She took him in deeper, pressing her tongue along the underside. He moaned loudly as her nose buried itself in the hair at the base of his dick.

"Oh, babydoll, you're taking my cock so well." She swallowed around him, and he felt his knees buckle. "C-can I move? Tap my hip once for yes, twice for no." She tapped once.

Steve held the back of her head more firmly. "Tap twice if it's too much." He thrust into her mouth shallowly, lightly rolling his hips. She moaned, grabbing his ass in response and urging him on. He fucked slowly into her mouth. He looked down at her, and groaned at the sight. She was looking up at him, drool slipping down her chin, and a blissed out look on her face. Steve didn’t think Darcy noticed that her hips were rocking as her mouth swallowed his cock over and over.

He suddenly felt his balls tighten up. "Sweetheart, m'gonna come." Darcy hollowed her cheeks and sucked hard. He came with a broken groan, and she swallowed everything down with a soft whimper. She pulled off of his softening cock, and he tugged her upright. He licked into her mouth, wanting to taste himself on her lips. She slumped down against his chest. "You okay, babygirl?"

"So good, _daddy_." 

His cock twitched hard. Steve thought he understood better now how Sam felt. "Mmm, you made me feel so good." He gently laid her down on the bed. "Teach me how to make you come, baby."

"C'mere, daddy. Take off my panties."

Steve crawled up between her legs, grasped the waistband in his teeth, and dragged them down. She lifted her hips, and he pulled them the rest of the way down her legs. She spread her legs, knees up and feet flat on the bed, and he groaned at the sight.

"You're totally bare."

"I wanted you to be able to see what you were doing," Darcy said with a grin, brain finally back online. 

Steve played with her garter straps. "Mind keeping these on for now?"

Darcy smirked. "Not at all. I thought you might like them."

Steve ran his hands over her stocking-clad thighs, then looked at her expectantly.

"I want you to explore me with your fingers, first. Get the lay of the land."

Steve took both thumbs and spread her open. He stroked his fingers along her inner lips, and she sighed. "God, you are so wet."

Darcy’s voice was a soft, sultry purr. "You did that to me, Steve. That's why foreplay is so important - get me nice and wet, so I'm ready for your cock."

He continued exploring, making note of her reactions, what she seemed to like, and what didn’t seem to do much. When the pad of his finger brushed over the little nub above where he’d been stroking, Darcy yelped and bucked her hips a little bit.

“And that, Steve, is the clitoris,” Darcy said breathlessly. “A lot of guys don’t pay attention to it, but it is _oh god_ -” Steve had started to rub gentle circles around it. “-oh so important. It’s super sensitive, like the head of your cock.”

“I can see that.” 

“Okay, keep circling that with your thumb, and slip a finger inside me.”

Steve did as he was told, and was rewarded with a breathy moan. He pumped his finger in and out of her, and stroked her clit firmly. Darcy continued moaning, hips undulating. Steve draped one of her legs over his shoulder to keep her steady, and inserted a second finger.

“Oh, lordy, you’re catching on quickly. N-now, curl your fingers up as you drag them out, and you should be able to feel a rough spot-” Darcy cried out, as Steve found that spot inside of her. “Oh, _Christ_ , that’s it. That’s called the g-spot. You’ll get the same reaction as the prostate on a guy.” She started fucking against his hand in earnest, moaning and desperately rolling her hips.

“So, I can do this?” Steve pumped both fingers into her, hitting that spot hard, and pressed his thumb firmly against her clit. Darcy cried out raggedly as she clamped down around his fingers and came. He worked her through the aftershocks, gently stroking her as she fluttered around him. He leaned forward and kissed her, and she whined into his mouth.

He pulled away and sucked his fingers into his mouth to taste her. She was so sweet and musky on his tongue. Darcy watched him and groaned.

“Congratulations, that was fucking amazing. Why am I teaching you about sex, again?”

He chuckled. “Hey, you volunteered. Aren’t you having a good time?”

“God yes.” Darcy leaned up on her elbows. “Think you can get me off with your tongue this time? Feel free to use your fingers, too.”

“I’d love to try.” Steve lowered himself to his stomach, and licked her with the flat of his tongue, not wanting to overstimulate her. She moaned, and he kept licking at her delicately, until her hips started moving again. He draped both legs over his shoulders this time, and started fingering her again while he licked at her clit. Once he had two fingers inside and was pumping them in and out vigorously, he started sucking hard at her clit. He felt a rush of wetness on his chin as she came this time.

Darcy was making reedy, whining sounds as she came down. “Goddamn, that was spectacular. C’mere.”

Steve crawled up the length of her body to capture her lips. He ran his hands over her body, gripping at her hips, massaging her breasts, stroking between her legs. He was so incredibly hard, and thrust against her hip bone, trying to get any sort of friction. She smiled against his lips, and wrapped one hand around his cock, stroking him gently, giving him a little relief.

“See, the female body isn’t so mysterious. You just have to pay attention.” She ran her thumb over the head of his cock, and he moaned softly in her ear.

Darcy hummed, continuing to stroke Steve firmly. “I think we are beyond ready for the Home Run. I’m pretty sure you can guess what that is.”

Steve was panting. “Maybe? I think you should still tell me, just so we’re clear.”

Darcy bit her lip. “This is where we fuck, Steve.”

Steve groaned and bit her neck, laving over the mark with his tongue. She rolled her hips against his.

“Okay, before we get too out of control, condoms are in the drawer over there.”

Steve lunged over, scrabbling at the handle. Darcy laughed. “Breathe, dude, we’ve got all night.”

He laughed, a little embarrassed, and slowed down so he could grab a condom out of the drawer. He kneeled back down between her legs, and started unhooking her stockings. He slowly rolled them down her legs. She sat up, and unhooked the belt from around her waist, flinging it to the other side of the room.

Steve ran his palms down her bare legs. “How do you want me?”

“How _don’t_ I want you?” Darcy replied archly, then slapped her forehead. “Shit, my filters are totally gone.” She spread her legs, and Steve didn’t bother suppressing a groan. “I want you right here, on top, so you have control, and you can get a feel for what you’re doing. You’ve had sex before, obviously, but it might feel a little different.”

Steve tore the wrapper off the condom and rolled it on. He crawled closer, hooking her legs over his hips and rubbing the tip of his cock against her center, spreading her wetness all over the tip of his cock. “Ready, doll?”

Darcy let out a breathy laugh. “I’ve been ready for at least two days. Let’s do this.”

Steve smirked and pushed in slowly, savoring the feel of her around him. She was so hot, and tight, hugging and pulsing all around his length. He groaned and paused to grip the base of his dick and breathed slowly, not wanting this to end too quickly. He eased his hips forward, pushing further into her wet heat until he was flush against her bottom. He pushed her legs forward, and shifted until he was hovering over her, hands braced on either side of her shoulders. He pulled out until only the tip of his cock was inside, and thrust all the way back in.

Darcy moaned loudly, fisting his hair with both hands and rolling her hips up to meet his thrusts. He kissed her deeply as he fucked deep into her, moaning in her mouth. Her hands travelled down to his ass, urging him on. “Harder. Not gonna break, babe,” she whispered against his mouth.

He increased the power of his thrusts, until the headboard was slamming rhythmically against the wall, his hips slapping against hers. She braced her hands against the headboard, and he ducked down to suck at her nipples as he drove into her.

He sat up, and hauled her ankles over his shoulders, so he thrust directly into that spot inside of her. She _screamed_ hoarsely, hips bucking frantically into his. He fucked into her hard, until she was begging.

“ _Please, baby, pleasepleaseplease…_ ”

“You need to come, Darcy?” He brought one hand over, his thumb stroking her clit. “Let go, sweetheart, I wanna feel you come on my cock.”

She came with a shout, pulsing all around him, thighs quivering. _God, she felt so amazing_. He gently lowered her legs, slowly fucking her through her orgasm. His own release rushed forward all at once, and he moaned loudly as he followed her, thrusting deep and filling the condom.

They were both panting, slick with sweat. He pulled out, and walked to the bathroom to get rid of the condom. He came back, and laid down next to Darcy, pulling her close for a kiss.

“Did I do alright?”

“Mmmmmm.” She nibbled at his lips. “You passed all the tests. Every test ever. Ugh. You should teach classes or something.”

Steve laughed. “You’re the one that taught me today. Really. I wasn’t sure where to start, but you were very patient.”

“Gold stars, all over your report card. _Christ_.” Darcy snuggled up to him, tracing her fingers over his pecs and licking away the sweat. 

“So, was this just a ploy to get me into your bed?”

Darcy laughed. “Honestly, I was kinda surprised that you went for it. I figured it couldn’t hurt to ask. What was the worst you would say, ‘no’? And it’s not like it would ruin our friendship or anything.” Darcy paused. “Why _did_ you say yes?”

“Curiosity? And come on, a beautiful girl wants to show me the ropes. How could I say no?” Steve wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her closer. “It wasn’t really a hardship, Darcy. I like you, and trust you.” He kissed her on the nose.

Darcy hummed, throwing one leg over his thigh. “You know, this doesn’t have to be a one-time thing, if you don’t want it to be. I’d be up for a tumble every once in a while, if you are.”

Steve smiled at her. “Fine with me. I like hanging out with you.” He pulled her in close. “I like kissing you, and fucking you.” Darcy moaned and licked into his mouth, and they kissed for several minutes, rolling over until she was flat on her back, and he was leaning over her.

Steve came up for air, and propped himself up on his side, his hand stroking her belly. “I did want to ask you about something.”

“Go ahead, shoot.”

“Have you ever actually, um, been in a kinky relationship?”

“I’ve played around some. I wasn’t real hardcore or anything, but there was spanking and hair-pulling, that sort of thing. How about you?”

“One person, a long time ago. That was where I heard about the traffic light thing. And we only got together a couple times, so we didn’t do much, just played kinda rough with each other. I just- I wouldn’t mind exploring that more. I surprised myself a little tonight.”

“I’ll say. You’re awfully responsive.” Darcy looked at him, considering. “Sure, Steve. I think it would be fun, and there’s a lot we’d be learning together, which would be really cool. We could do some research, and see what types of things we want to try.”

“Mmm, I can’t wait.” Steve nuzzled her cheek. “Not to imply that I am done for the night. I could still go a few more rounds.”

Darcy glanced down, eyes widening at his fully erect cock. “Wow, you really are ready to go again, aren’t you? Super soldiers, man.”

Steve chuckled. “It is what it is.”

“I get to be on top this time.” Darcy pushed Steve on his back, and reached over to grab another condom. Steve sat up a little, leaning against the headboard. She rolled it on, straddled his hips, and lowered herself on to him. She wasn’t as tight as the first time, so she slid down easily. They both groaned as she bottomed out.

Darcy moved her hips a little, settling down on his lap. “So, let’s see how long I can talk before I lose my mind.” Steve chuckled, then moaned as she started to rock back and forth. “This position is really great for women, because this hits all the right spots on the inside and the outside.” Darcy ground down on Steve, rubbing her clit at the base of his cock. “Plus I have most of the control.”

She planted her hands on his shoulders, and rolled her hips, rising and falling slowly in his lap. Her chest was pressed against his, and they traded sloppy kisses. His hands cupped her ass, guiding her hips up and down, until she was bouncing on his cock. She was making “ _mmm mmm mmm_ ” noises in his mouth. One hand fisted in his hair, tugging hard, and Steve moaned loudly in response.

He reached up with one hand, winding her long hair in his fist and pulling firmly. Her back arched, and her eyes rolled back. “Oh, babygirl, you really like that, don’t ya?” He planted his feet on the bed and started thrusting up into her. He still had his hand in her hair, so she was frozen in place, forced to take his cock at his rhythm. “Color?”

“ _Unh_ , Green.” Darcy slurred out, tugging even harder on his hair, making Steve lightheaded. He brought his other hand that had been on her ass around to the front, to thumb at her clit. Her hips stuttered, and she cried out. He rubbed in circles around, but not directly over it, bringing her close to the edge, then immediately backing off. She started making desperate, whining noises in the back of her throat.

“ _Please-_ ”

“You gotta be more specific, baby. Please, what?”

“Please, daddy,” she sobbed out. “I n-need to come.”

“ _Ohhh D-Darcy_ ,” he managed to stutter out. “How can I refuse you, when you beg like that?” He pressed in his thumb, and she screamed out her release, rolling and twitching her hips against him. He continued to thrust into her, following over the edge after three more strokes, growling in her ear as he wrapped both arms around her.

She was still pulsing around his cock, and took a couple of minutes to come down. Steve rubbed her back and kissed her lips, cradling her. “Color?”

“Mmmm, still Green, Steve.”

“Good, good.” He continued to rock with her in his arms, until she seemed more alert.

“I think my brains are leaking out my ears.”

“That probably means I’m doing it right.”

“Mmmmm.” Darcy suddenly stiffened up, looking at him accusingly. “Are you seriously hard again already?”

Steve gave her an adorably sheepish look. “Um?”

She dropped her head against his chest. “You’re going to be the death of me. Gimme a couple minutes.”


	6. Chapter 6

Steve woke up the next morning, stretching luxuriously. He looked around, mildly confused for a minute before remembering he was in Darcy’s room. He grinned, and glanced over to the other side of the bed. All he could see was a wild tuft of hair, and all of the covers piled on top of her. So much for the “starfishing”. 

They did go a few more rounds the night before. And early this morning. He hoped he hadn’t broken her.

There was a tsunami of movement, and suddenly Darcy was sitting up, stretching with a giant yawn. “The beast awakens,” Steve said with a grin.

She threw a pillow at his head. “What time is it?”

“About 10, I think.”

“Hmph.” She cracked her neck, then curled back on her side. “Been up long?”

Steve ran a hand down her side, and she hummed and closed her eyes. “Nah, I just woke up, too.”

“Coffee. I need coffee.” She rolled out of bed, throwing on a random shirt and pyjama pants. “Hurry up and get dressed, we need to get me coffee from the kitchen.”

“You don’t mind being seen with me in front of everyone this morning?”

“Oh please. At worst, I’m just another member of your harem.”

Steve snorted. “Fair enough. The guys referred to me as a ‘concubine’ once. I think this is better.”

Darcy’s eyes widened. “Oh god, I just imagined you naked, dusted in gold, on a satin-sheeted bed. My mind is a dangerous place.”

“Hey, there’s always Halloween.”

Darcy bit her lip with a slightly pained look. “I swear to god, Steve, you are murdering me with your hotness. Now hurry up, a decaffeinated Darcy is a scary Darcy.”

“Don’t I know it.” He ducked another flying projectile as he hunted down his clothes, which were strewn throughout the apartment.

Finally dressed, he pulled her in for a hug. “Thanks for last night. I had a great time.”

“Don’t mention it, sweetcheeks. Any time.” She leaned up on her tiptoes to press a kiss to his lips.

He noticed Darcy limping as they walked down the hall, and he managed to look a little guilty. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

Darcy smirked. “Don’t worry about me, I’ll walk it off. Even if I have to use a cane for the rest of the week, it would totally be worth it.”

Steve was still snickering as they walked into the kitchen. 

The rest of the team were nursing their mugs of coffee (especially Bruce, who was an absolute BEAR without his daily dose of Kona goodness.). Four sets of eyes goggled at them comically. The other three were, of course, smirking knowingly. Steve glanced at Darcy and noticed the bite marks just peeking out from the collar of her t-shirt. Whoops.

“Darcy, it is a delight to see you up before noon!” 

Darcy grumbled, “Oh Thor, you sure know how to talk to a lady first thing in the morning.”

“Surely you didn’t get a full night’s rest?”

She raised an eyebrow. “I got enough.” She walked over to Thor and threw an arm around his shoulder, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

A gigantic steaming mug magically appeared before her, and she didn’t quite manage to muffle a squeal. She took a sip, and her eyes rolled back. “Mmmm, see, at least _someone_ knows what I need.”

Steve couldn’t hold back the smug expression on his face, and Sam and Bucky _howled_ with laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> I mentioned something about Darcy's dad being an artist. Yeah, that's totally my FIL. He worked for DC waaaay back in the day. He still tells stories of fencing in Central Park with Frank Frazetta, having drinks with Mel Brooks, and hanging out on Hef's stoop when he was going to art school in Chicago. He's a badass, and I love him like my own dad.


End file.
